The invention is based on a fuel injection pump for an internal combustion engine. In one such adjusting device, known from German Offenlegungsschrift 32 43 349, a full-load stop for a quantity adjusting device of a fuel injection pump is adjusted by a stepping motor, and the quantity adjusting device is actuated by a centrifugal governor, typically present on the fuel injection pump, in combination with a load lever. The stepping motor acts directly upon the stop lever, which might have to be adjusted counter to the force of a governor spring. Another already proposed adjusting device regulates not only the maximum full-load injection quantity and the starting injection quantity but the idling injection quantity as well, as a function of engine operating parameters, via a stepping motor. If the stepping motor fails during adjusting regulation during idling, the injection quantity can no longer be increased for vehicle operation, and the engine is practically inoperative thereafter.